Mobile phones, tablet PCs, other display apparatuses are more and more common, and the requirements to large panel and portability are getting higher and higher. Therefore, the use of flexible or foldable flexible display can simultaneously meet the needs of large panel and portable.
During the long term development the inventors of the present application have found that in the present foldable display apparatus, the flexible display panel is liable to broken or damage in the folding region due to the generated stress by folding and expanding, thereby affecting the quality and display of the display apparatus.